


Space Dementia

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: Raven takes up a new "hobby"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatherCharmingVermin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatherCharmingVermin/gifts).



Anya came into Raven's newly built workshop at the outskirts of Arkadia to find it full of giant metal scraps and piles of wires. She clearly hadn't gathered all of these on her own.  

"What's all this?" she asked as she got closer to her lover, hunched over a table covered in smaller scraps. 

"A spaceship. At some point. I hope. I'm trying to see how much I can make with what little technology we have. I have some kind of plan..." Raven pointed to a pile of papers covered in inscriptions. A bunch of crunched-up papers also covered the floor, signs that she got frustrated by her work a lot more than not. 

"A spaceship?" She frowned. "You don't think your genius could be put to better use? I thought Abby had asked you to work with some engineers on how to make synthetic medicine from what got salvaged of the Ark? What happened to that? And the rebuild plans for TonDC?"

"I'm doing that, I'm doing that. But they all take me for a cripple, and I'm just a mechanic. I know jack shit about medicine besides that my leg fucking hurts and none of their shit works on the pain. I'm useless. And they don't need a mechanic in TonDC, they need builders." She sighed. "This is just a side project." 

"A side project? What are you going to do with it, give it to the Arkers for them to have an edge on us?"

"Don't be daft, what would they do with it. And it's not like it's going to work any time soon. Besides, you know how much I love the Council. If anything I'd use it to throw them back in  space and leave us alone..." Raven looked down, trying to reign in her feelings. "You don't understand... I'm... Look, in space I could just put on a suit and get out there, and it wouldn't have mattered that I have a bum leg or anything, I could still have done my work, I could still have been useful. And you can never know just how beautiful it is out there." 

"I've seen pictures," Anya answered helpfully.

Raven laughed. "That's just not the same. It's like... You're really free. Alone, with no-one around you. It's deadly and it's beautiful. I'm never gonna be that free here, I'm useless and I'm tired of having nothing good to do."

"There's nothing left out there, though," Anya said softly, coming behind Raven to hold her. "Nothing for you to do. If you really want to be useful, there are so many things you could do, and learn. And you don't have to either. We can just drop everything and I could show you all the places on Earth you've never seen. It's not quite like space, but some of them have to be worth it..."

"Maybe we could do that, some time, yeah. Still, I want to build this. Even if it takes me my whole life to make it work, I want to experience space again. Maybe you could come with." She looked up to Anya, hope filling her eyes. 

"Sure, love. But in the meantime, there's a lot we could do on earth too..." She gave her a peck on her forehead. "And you don't have anything to prove. Now, can that side project wait til after lunch? I was just coming to remind you we're invited at Linctavia's today."

"Linctavia's, eh? You finally adopted that name I found for them?"

"Cons of living with a genius, you have to admit she's got some bright ideas sometimes. Plus it's shorter. Come on, the stars will wait for you!"

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to prompt me for more fics at http://ghost-hermione.tumblr.com/prompting


End file.
